


Through a mother's eyes

by Farah_Rose



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Communication, Established Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Haruka is an amazing partner, Healthy Relationships, Honesty, Light Angst, M/M, Makoto gets lots of hugs, Makoto is the bestest boy, Tachibana Parents are the best parents, brief descriptions of panic attack nothing detailed but bare in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Makoto, her sweet baby boy, her first born, was sitting on the couch. She could clearly see his tousled hazel brown hair from where she stood at the kitchen entrance.What she did not expect to see, however, was his best friend, her lovely and seemingly innocent Haruka, straddling Makoto's lap, their lips attached to each other.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020





	Through a mother's eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalDarkEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/gifts).



> Hello :) This is for the Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020. My story is for @EternalDarkEyes.
> 
> I was extremely nervous when I got your name! You are an incredible writer and I knew I needed to set my bar high. Thankfully your request were similar to mine and also very sweet :). I tried to break away from the usual tropes and try something different. This is Makoto's mother discovering MakoHaru's relationship. 
> 
> Be aware, lots and lots off fluff ahead with a sprinkle of angst. It is set in the canon universe. I really hope you enjoy it!!

Kissing.....

They were kissing. 

She rubbed her eyes hoping it would change the scene in front of her but to her dismay, as her arms dropped idly to her side, the scene remained unchanged.

Makoto, her sweet baby boy, her first born, was sitting on the couch. She could clearly see his tousled hazel brown hair from where she stood at the kitchen entrance.

What she did not expect, however, was his best friend, her lovely and seemingly innocent Haruka, straddling Makoto's lap, their lips attached to each others like it was their favourite dessert. She was frozen, her body paralyzed and her feet were glued to the floor. Thankfully she could not see beyond the backside of the couch. Although her mind was slow to process the situation in front of her, Mrs. Tachibana was sure she would never be ready to witness or want to witness what was happening in front of the couch.

She slapped a hand over her mouth to mute the gasp that threatened to escape. She could not imagine the awkwardness of the situation to be noticed by them. She slowly backed away into the safety confinement of the kitchen. Her heart was pounding, like a loan shark on the door when payment was due, ready to break out of her chest and claim her sanity. She felt like she was about to throw up. She needed to get out of there. The walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe. Too much thoughts were scampering through her mind like a drunk insect. She rushed to the kitchen door, carefully pulling it open then closing it with a gentle click hoping the boys would be too distracted to hear the sound.

As soon as the door was shot, she ran. 

She ran home. 

She ran through her front door, instinctively stopping to take off her shoes and placed them on the rack like a trained and automated machine. 

Then she ran passed her husband in the living room. 

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, leaning against it, only then did she let the emotions wash over her. Sliding slowly to the floor, she clutched her chest rubbing the offending place hoping to relieve the ache.

Her son was kissing his best friend.  
His best friend is another male.  
Her son was kissing a boy.  
Is he gay?  
Are they both gay?  
How long has this been going on?  
Are they in a relationship?  
Was it serious?

"Oh God." Her body shook as the sobs overtook her. She kept rubbing at her chest constantly, her other hand clasped over her mouth to silence her crying. She dropped her head on her raised knees, pulling them close to appear as small as possible, trying to retrieve any form of comfort she could. 

She didn't know how long she sat there until she felt a nudge against her back. Someone was trying to open her bedroom door. She panicked, trying hard to wipe her face with the sleeve of her shirt, inhaling wetly.

"Sweetheart?" Her husband called gently. The sweet tone of his voice broke something inside her again. She stood abruptly, rushing to the door. She pulled it open to meet the shocked gaze of her husband at her tear stricken face. She pulled him inside and then all but launched herself into his arms seeking the comfort she so desperately needed.

He held her without question for which she was extremely grateful. She slowly and gradually calmed down by the soothing motion of his hand, caressing lightly on her back. Deep breathes in and out slowly, the mantra she repeated to herself over and over again until she felt like the anxiety cloud was clearing to a wistful mist.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Her husband led her to the bed and helped her carefully sit at the edge. He sat next to her, taking her hand onto his.

She took a shaky breath. "I went to Haruka's house to drop the food for the boys since they didn't come down for dinner. I thought they were sleeping so I went through the kitchen, not bothering to knock." She wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I heard a noise in the room so after I put the food in the fridge, I crept to the door way to see what it was." He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss encouraging her to continue. 

"I...." she stuttered, squeezing his hand tighter.

"It's okay." He leaned in and kissed her temple. "Take your time."

"Okay." She whispered. She took a pause to clear her throat. "I saw Makoto and Haruka kissing on the couch." She turned her head slowly to catch her husband's reaction. 

She was in complete disbelief when she realized that he was looking back at her with his same calm and collected expression, no traces of shock, anger, sadness.... nothing.

"Did you hear what I just said?" She demanded, lifting her leg on the bed so she could face him directly.

"I did. I heard you, love." He responded, still holding her hand.

"And you have no comment? Nothing to say? Our son was kissing another boy and you have nothing to say about it?" She didn't know what she was angry at him. He did nothing wrong but his lack of response as compared to hers, irked her for some reason. She childishly pulled her hand away from him, crossing them over her chest.

"Please don't be angry honey. Let me explain." Her husband sighed. He reached out slowly to take her hand once again. When she showed no reluctance, he intertwined their fingers on her leg. "Sweetheart, I am going to be completely honest with you." He met her gaze, his brown eyes held hers with no hesitation or waver. "I am honestly not surprised." He said, holding his free hand up for her to hear him out before she interjected.

"You have to think about it. He never spoke about anyone. Makoto never brought any girl friends home or introduced us to anyone. He has never shown any interest in anyone. He is always attentive and respective but he doesn't flirt. We know our son is lovely and gentle with everyone but the way he takes care of Haruka and vice versa, it's different and unique to them. So I really am not surprised. Also take into consideration that they could have chosen anywhere in the world to study in their respective fields but both of then chose to stay close to each other without stifling their growth." He finished quietly.

"But we wouldn't have grand babies that would inherit his beautiful green eyes or his sweet personality traits or his wavy hazel hair. We would never have another baby Makoto running around." She argued half heartedly. Her husband's words kept replaying in her mind as she fidgeted on the bed.

"What do you want in a partner for our son?" He prodded gently, changing tactics to help her calm down again.

"Someone who would love him unconditionally." She answered without hesitation. "Someone who would take care of him like how he takes care of everyone else. Someone who would encourage him in his dreams and help him believe in himself. Someone who would remind him every day of how special he is and how he deserves all the good things he receives. Someone who would make him happy and keep him smiling." Her husband was smiling widely.

"What?" She inquired, forehead creased in confusion.

"You kept saying someone?" He tapped her shoulder with his playfully.

"I don't understand?" She shook her head.

"You never said your ideal partner for Makoto was a girl. You used the noun 'someone'." Her eyes widen in realization. "Now I am going to ask you something very important." He said seriously. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

"If Makoto came to us now and said he and Haruka are in a relationship, would you support them?" He tilted his head and waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts..

The more she sat and thought about it the more she already knew her answer. "Off course I would." She would always support her children. "Even if I can't understand it or don't agree with his choices, I would never stop my son from doing something he wants to do. I will support him and protect him with all I have." 

She tried to raise her kids in an environment where they felt safe and comfortable to talk to her about anything without judgement. If he was ready to talk then she was ready to listen. She had so many questions about their relationship that she needed answers but she would never force it out of him. She would patiently wait until Makoto made that decision. 

"And Haruka?" Her husband spoke softly, his thumb soothingly rubbing against her knuckle.

"Oh." She sighed. Visions of a small lonely boy with large blue sad glistening eyes waving to his parents everytime they left him alone, bombarded her mind. "Oh my sweet little boy." She hugged her husband's hand to her chest. "I would want nothing more to see him smile. He was so lonely growing up. He never asked for anything, insisting on doing everything on his own. The only person he allowed to help him was Makoto. I wanted to weep for joy when they got along and became best friends. He had such a hard time making friends on his own." The wave of nostalgia made her shiver. 

She heard the rustling of her husband's clothes as he adjusted himself next to her, moving closer. Releasing her hand, he draped an arm over her shoulders, giving the muscle a tender squeeze. "You're remembering him as a little boy, aren't you?" She knew the question was rhetoric, but she nodded anyway. He had annoying tendency to know exactly what she was thinking. Thankfully it came in handy tonight.

"Everything will work out just fine sweetheart. Trust me." He whispered to her temple. "All we can do now is trust our boys and wait patiently until they decide they are ready to talk." She hummed in affirmation. 

"Let's wash up and get ready for bed."

*************

Makoto was tired, tired with a capital T and an exclamation point at the end. After a hectic semester and coaching, it was indescribable how good it felt to be back in Iwatobi. Nothing could ever compare to the atmosphere of being home. His chest was instantly lighter, like the weight of responsibilities were left on the platform at Tokyo when he and Haru boarded their train.

He couldn't wait to see his parents, his siblings and their swimming friends, but most importantly he couldn't wait to relax, without a schedule or assignment. He spoke to his parents beforehand that he would sleep at Haru's house during the night and spend as much time as he could with them during the day. Thankfully his parents understood the stress the young men were under and made no fuss.

The comfortable weight in his shoulder moved capturing his attention as Haru snuggled closer. His best friend was as drained as he was, possibly even more so. Haru fell asleep as soon as the train left the station with the soothing vibrations, his head finding it's natural place on Makoto's broad shoulder. 

He was so beautiful like this, his midnight hair swaying slightly with the motions of the train. His expression was serene, a small smile gracing his lips. Makoto wondered what he was dreaming about. He adjusted himself on the seat without jolsting Haru too much so he could rest his head on top of his best friend's and join him in slumber.

Time passed as a blur. Makoto's parents picked them up at the station with hugs and snacks. "Where's Ren and Ran?" He asked looking around in case his siblings were hiding somewhere, waiting to surprise them.

"Oh." His mother sighed as they walked to the car. "They are at a sleepover tonight. Your father will pick them up tomorrow." She said as they drove home. Makoto looked out the window wistfully, taking in everything so he would have a reminder when he returned back to Tokyo. 

When they arrived at the Tachibaba residents, the boys carried their bags up he stairs to Haru's house, with the help of Makoto's father.

"Dinner will be ready soon, if you boys think you can make." He placed the last of the bags on the floor at the side of the entrance. 

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm going to take a nap, dad. Tell mom sorry." Makoto yawned, his hand covering his mouth.

"Me too." Haru agreed softly next to him.

Makoto's father looked like he expected as much. He hugged them quickly one last time. "I'll let your mother put away your share so you can eat when you're ready. I hope you boys have a good rest. Good night." He waved and left when they returned his greeting.

"I am so tired." Makoto commented as he unceremoniously dropped himself on the couch. He closed his eyes and leaned back, sighng when his back molded itself to the leather surface behind him. He hummed happily when familiar fingers carded through his hair. This was euphoria for Makoto. He never wanted to move again for the rest of his life. "I'm going to stay here forever."

"Your back is going to hurt if you stay like this forever." Haru's hand working magic on his head, he almost missed the gentle voice. 

He opened one eye to peak up at Haru standing next to him, a teasing expression on his handsome face. The way his hair fell across his forehead, hiding one of his oceanic blue eyes, he looked like a mystery, an exotic mystical creature who held all the secrets to Makoto's happiness and Makoto couldn't wait to unlock all of them. But first, he needed Haru closer, the distance was too far and cold.

"You know what would make it more comfortable?" Makoto asked rhectiorally, he grasped Haru's wrist gently, stilling the movement on his hair and taking his smaller hand into Makoto's larger one. Haru shook his head at the question.

"It would be more comfortable.." He tugged Haru's hand, manuvered him carefully until his knees were pressed again the sofa, standing between Makoto's stretched out legs. Then he took hold of Haru's slim waist, looking up at him for permission. Haru having now understood what his best friend was up to, nodded. He lifted Haru, the veins in his arms standing out with the added pressure. pulling Haru forward until he had to climb on the couch, knees on either side of Makoto's legs. "If you sat with me." Makoto finished smugly albeit tiredly.

Haru placed his hands on Makoto's shoulder, bracing himself then settling. "More like sat on you." He joked, his lips quirked up slightly. 

"If we're being honest, this isnt the most outrage thing you have done on me." Makoto retorted, feeling smug at the red tint spreading across Haru's cheeks. He giggled when a small hand slapped his chest.

"What happened to my innocent sweet blushing Tachibana Makoto?" Haru pouted, a rare sight that only Makoto was privy too, a sight that although he's seen it before, he will always cherish and keep close to his heart.

"He grew up and luckily fell in love with his best friend." Makoto answered truthfully. Even he, himself, could hear the adoration in his voice for the man sitting on him. 

Haru tilted his head, both hands now at the back of Makoto's head, caressing his neck and the tiny hairs there. "I guess he did. Although I think I'm the lucky one because you love me." Haru leaned in adoring their noses with eskimo kisses.

"Wanna bet?" Makoto challenged, a momentum boost of confidence diminishing his previous tiredness. He straightened himself, bouncing Haru slightly until he fell forward, their chests were pressed together. Makoto could feel the warm breath on his lips with their close proximity, smelling the sweetness of the mango juice he drank on their way home. His hands guiding up and down Haru's hips.

"What I can bet on is that you haven't kissed me all day." Haru whispered right before descending to connect his lips to Makoto's early awaiting ones. Makoto sighed into the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut, the imagine of Haru's intense blue eyes burned in his mind as he indulged himself. His hands tightened on Haru's waist, anchoring him as their mouths continued its sensual dance, gliding against each other in their sweet embrace.

He missed this physical closeness, showing their affections without limitations, where they could take their time and saviour each other. Their schedules were too hectic to facilitate this luxury, but Makoto was thankful everyday that they both were too much in love and too stubborn to let that deter them. Makoto knows in his heart that Haru is the one and only for him and he knows, through Haru's words and actions that Haru feels the same.

"Uhh." Haru whined, breaking contact with him. "Stop thinking so much. We left all thought processing in Tokyo. It's vacation time." He pouted breathlessly.

"Sorry sorry Haru-chan." And before Haru could complain, Makoto kissed him again. This time clearing his mind and focusing only on the beautiful man in front of him, conveying all his love and affections in that kiss, making sure Haru knows that he is priority.

When they broke apart the second time, it was for an important purpose...breathing. Makoto's chest hurt in the bestest of ways as he took deep breathes, replenishing the oxygen to his lungs. Haru was now resting his head on Makoto's shoulders, his arms wrapped around Makoto's waist. Makoto retained the favour and hugged Haru to him, his big hands splayed across Haru's small back, seemingly taking up all the space.

They stayed like that, basking in their liplock after glow. Makoto knew the twinge in his back would start complaining about lack of movement but just for now, he wasn't budging. He sat there and listened to Haru's soft breathing, lolling his heart rate to a peaceful pace.

After some time, Haru finally lifted his head, his hair tosseled from pressed on Makoto. "I'm hungry." As if being summoned, his stomach growled. Haru glared at the offending organ as Makoto laughted loudly..

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Mom and dad are probably sleeping now." Makoto sighed.

"That's okay." Haru climbed off him and stretched his muscles. "We'll just check see what's in the fridge. Your parents would never leave us empty handed." Makoto nodded in agreement as they walked to the kitchen.

Haru pulled the fridge open when Makoto checked the cupboards. He turned quickly when he heard Haru gasped. "What happened?" He rushed to stand behind Haru at the opened doors of the fridge.

When Haru didn't answer right away, Makoto peaked inside to see what had the other man flustered. His eyes widen when he saw a set of neatly packed containers containing a series of their favourite dishes. "Um Haru.." Makoto's blood crawled up his spine.

"That wasn't there before." Haru said quietly. "Someone must have been here while we were on the couch." He turned to meet Makoto's frozen expression. He lifted his hand to caress his best friend's cheek, the warmth of Haru's skin helped ease his nerves, albeit only a minuscule. 

"Talk to me Mako." Haru's thumb was rubbing against the smoothness of his face. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, leaning into Haru's palm seeking the safety it provided.

"What if they saw us? I haven't told my parents about us yet. Oh God. I didnt want them to find out this way! What if they hate me? What if they want nothing to do with me?" He was trembling, his lips quivering, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He reminded Haru so much of Mrs. Tachibana. 

He pulled Makoto into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. "Your parents would never hate you, my love. I dont think anyone is capable of hating you. You are a wonderful and caring man. You are someone any parent would be proud off, especially your parents." Haru kissed his cheek.

"What if they can't accept us?" He mumbled into Haru's neck.

"Then we will deal with it the best way we know how to, together." Haru reassured him. He pulled back without losing the embrace to meet Makoto's gaze. "But I need you to listen to me, whether you talk to them or not, I respect your decision, i stand by your decision and I will always love you. We aren't doing anything wrong. Loving each other is not wrong. We have a genuine, mutual and healthy relationship Makoto and I would never trade you for anyone or anything. You are my heart. And if you ever feel like no one is there, always remember that I am here." 

Makoto was silent for a few seconds, just staring at Haru. Haru, who was a few inches shorter than him, Haru who's shoulders was half his width, Haru who weighed so much less that he did, stood before him so tall and strong, someone who would defend him to the best of his ability.

His emotional dam broke. He started to cry and not the pretty cry like in the movies. His face contorted as he wailed, tears running freely down his face. He cried harder when he noticed Haru was still looking at him with all the love on his face.

"Come here my big baby." He buried his face in Haru's neck, neither man caring about the wetness from Makoto's tears soaking into the neck of Haru's t-shirt.

"I just really really love you Haruka." He sobbed, his words weren't clear but Haru heard them anyway. He always hear when Makoto speaks.

A tender smile christened his face. "I love you too Makoto." 

When Makoto finally calmed down, the boys went upstairs to clean up then completely decimated the food left for them. With a full stomach and heart, they headed to bed.

Makoto laid there, staring at the ceiling while Haru snored quietly next to him. He was tired and sleepy but his brain refused to shut off and let him rest just yet. 

"I need to talk to them. I can't keep Haru a secret. I cant keep us a secret. I am proud of my relationship." He thought. Just then Haru turned in his sleep, an arm falling on Makoto stomach and a wayward leg weaving it's way between his, instinctively seeking warmth. He turned to look Haru's sleeping face, just like earlier today. As he stared he made up his mind. "I'm going to talk to them tomorrow." And with the decision made, he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and descend to the land of unconsciousness.

**************

Although he knew it was the right decision, he couldn't shake the nerves that plagued him as he and Haru walked to his parents house the next morning. His father would be leaving soon to pick up his siblings and he couldn't wait to see them. He wondered how tall were they? How much have they changed since the last time he visited home.

He felt a hand slip into his, squeezing in reassurance before it disappeared again. He frowned, missing the contact. He was going to grab Haru's hand back into his but then he realized they were already stood at the door of his parents' house. He blinked unsure to how they arrived so quickly without him noticing.

"You ready?" Haru asked, standing next to him, his life line. He nodded, knocking on the door twice before turning the knob and letting themselves in.

"Mom! Dad!." He called, slipping their shoes off at the entry way.

"In the kitchen sweetheart." They followed the sound of his mother's voice to the adjectant room. 

She stood at the counter, viciously and efficiently slicing vegetables for breakfast. She paused to hug them quickly before resuming her task. "Have you boys eaten yet?"

"No. We just woke up." Makoto shook his head, missing the brief moment his mother tensed. There was an awkward silence as they stood together under the door frame watching his mother chop Ingredients, the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board was like thunder in his ears. This was uncommon in the Tachibana household that was usually filled with light conversation, happy banter and laughter.

Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him. "Mom." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Hm." She responded. 

"Did you put food in Haru's fridge last night by chance." He asked hesitantly. 

The knife she held, slipped out of her hand landing in the sink with a loud clank. She grabbed the counter to steady herself. "Yes." She whispered, the boys had to lean closer to hear her.

Makoto was in panic. His heart rate was going a mile a minute. He was going to throw up. This would not end well. In his mind, he could think of no possible positive outcomes from this.

The hand on his chest prevented him from spiralling. Unsure emerald green eyes met calm and steady blue ones. Haru made the motion of breathing in and out through his mouth, encouraging Makoto to follow him. His mother stood frozen at the counter, afraid to turn around. But she could hear clearly as Haru was assisting her son to ease his panic invertly, it helped her in regulating her breathing as well.

She was ready to cry upon hearing the loving tone Haru used to address Makoto. How could she ever doubted that? They were so in sync with each other, so attentive. Who could love her son more than Haruka? 

Her husband's appearance saved her from making an embarrassment of herself. "Sweetheart, I'm leaving now." He said as he jogged down the stairs. His eyes widen when he observed the scene before him.

"Haru." Haru turned to Mr. Tachibana. "Would you like to accompany me to pick up the twins?" He smiled.

Haru glanced at Makoto. "Would you be alright?" He inquired, his hand rubbing Makoto's chest lighty. 

"Yes." He whispered hoarsely. He needed to do this. He couldn't be afraid, it would make it seem like he has something to hide. He didn't. 

"Are you sure?" He nodded. Haru sighed, relenting, his hands dropping to his sides. "I'm ready when you are Uncle." He took a few steps backwards, still looking at Makoto before moving to stand beside Mr. Tachibana at the door.

"See you both when he get back." He called to his wife, who lifted her hand and waved without turning around. "They have a lot to talk about." Mr. Tachibana whispered to Haru. He agreed wholeheartedly. "I know you're worried, but don't be. It's all going to work out. You'll see." Mr. Tachibana winked, trailing ahead of a shocked Haru on his way to the car.

Makoto took a deep breath when he heard the car leave the driveway. This was the moment, the platform was his. 

He could do this.

No.

He was going to do this.

No backing out and no turning back. 

"Mom." He surprised himself how composed he sounded, even to his own ears. She still didn't turn around but he knew she was listening attentively to every word. "Haru and I are in a relationship." His chest felt instantly lighter getting that sentence out and saying loud. He continued focusing on that feeling. "We've been together for a couple of months now. Made it official when I moved in with him. Mom. He helps me achieve my goals and he encourages me in my dreams. He makes time for me and takes care of me. He makes me feel so loved and important and appreciated." The chest cramps were coming back but Makoto pushed forward, he would deal with the emotions later. "I know this wasn't what you envisioned for my future when I was born but I needed you to know that I love him with all my heart and that he makes me really really happy. I hope we can talk about this and work it out because I can't choose mommy. I love all of you so much." He exhaled shakily.

The lump in his throat rising as his mother turned around to finally meet his gaze. "Oh mommy." He melted, rushing forward when he saw her crying face. She opened her arms for him. He bend his knees slightly before engulfing her in a long overdue hug. 

"I'm sorry honey." She cried against his chest. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way." She gripped his tshirt in her small hands, holding on to him. "You will always be my baby Makoto, nothing will ever change that." Her voice was wavering but Makoto was relieved she was not rejecting him.

"You know, I will admit, I did freak out when I saw you boys on the couch last night." She admitted. "But then your father and I had a long talk about it and he explained some things to me that I never really thought about but it kept replaying in my mind over and over again." 

"What was that?" Makoto's cheek pressed on the top of her head, her hair tickling his face but he refused to move.

"That you and Haru have been like this since you were babies. You always favored the other over anyone. You never dated, or brought anyone home. Never spoke about anyone you liked. It was always what you and Haru were up to." She laughed at a particular memory. "I remembered when you were in elementary school, the teacher took you all out to make flower crowns. You boys were so happy when you came home. You came to me and Aunty and told us that Haru was the prettiest person in the whole class and when you grow up, you're going to marry him."

Makoto groaned dramatically. He remembered that day all too clearly. He did have to admit to himself though, baby Makoto had pretty good taste. "I remembered."

"Haru's mother told me that you boys have a very special relationship. I never knew what she meant until I saw you together." She sighed. "Makoto, I might not understand what you're going through and I might not agree with all your choices." He gulped, a small part still afraid of rejection. "But I will always accept you and I would never make you choose between the love of your life and your family. You and Haru are my babies and I couldn't ask for a better person who would love you more than Haruka. I know you will take care of each other." She smiled, her eyes shinning with stale tears.

"I love you so much mom." He hugged her tightly.

I love you too my sweet boy, always." She closed her eyes to savor the moment before their peaceful interaction was interrupted when everyone returned home.

Her babies were growing up and it was her job to guide them against the tide of adulthood and all its unsurities but it was not her job to make their choices for them. She understood that very well. She looked around the table as they all sat on the floor for breakfast, the twins bickering with their father, Makoto and Haru smiling and whispering to each other. 

The Tachibaba household was once again, filled with laughter and light conversation. They were going to be just fine, she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading. I hope you liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing this story. :)


End file.
